


#Ours

by lupoxic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst if you squint?, Attempt at Humor, Crush at First Sight, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it is implied, but it's generally all giggles and sunshine, honestly not everyone is mentioned, meanie friendship if you squint, ok maybe they have couple spats, soft, soonwoo and seokkwan are v steady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoxic/pseuds/lupoxic
Summary: “I love the way we match each other perfectly, like a lock and a key,” Wonwoo began, a faraway look on his face, but Soonyoung knew he was faking it for a dramatic effect.“Don’t you mean puzzle pieces?”“No, lock and key,” Wonwoo insisted. “Because you were made for me.”- or -The journey of Soonyoung's and Wonwoo's developing relationship that is so cheesy and soft, you'll be left feeling nauseous for an entire week.((No, really, evenIgot quesy while writing this))





	1. Cute Cashier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written last December, which was my 'Christmas gift' for [rippedjuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/profile) on [Seventeen Fanfiction Amino](http://aminoapps.com/invite/MP8ZHJ86HY)
> 
> The contents of this fic is mostly based on the Chinese song, [愛你 (Ai Ni)](https://youtu.be/KGrulNiJ6Uc) by Kimberly Chen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo does Seokmin a favour.
> 
> Soonyoung just wants breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chinese lyrics included in each chapter will correspond to the event(s) that happen within that chapter. 
> 
> And the translation for this chapter is:
> 
> "The curve of your lips never fails to hook onto my heart"
> 
> (or in other words 'the shape of your smile strings my heart along' but I think 'hook' is a more... poetic? 'hook' is actually a more direct trans ngl lmao)

Staring at the obnoxious bright red apron with a yellow ‘M’ embroidered just above the left pocket, Jeon Wonwoo wondered for the 97th time that day why he ever befriended a guy as wayward as Lee Seokmin. 

_“ **Please** , hyung, just this once! I swear I will **never** bother you with anything else! Please!”_

For the boy that radiated sunshine and giggles and only ever called Wonwoo ‘hyung’ when in dire need, the latter found himself holding in constant groans of dread as the previous batch of staffs poured into the staffroom, a sign that it was time to swap shifts. 

Reaching into his backpack, Wonwoo retrieved his trusty black cap and masked his bed hair. He then slammed the locker shut and readied himself to cover his best friend’s 7 a.m. McDonald’s shift. 

“Seokmin? Has anyone seen Seokmin? Where is that- oh, Wonwoo!” 

Mingyu, one of the head staffs here, waved at the browned haired boy, who in turn only gave a small nod of acknowledgement in return. Wonwoo had covered Seokmin’s shifts so often that he was now familiarised among some of the regular workers here, including the tall boy who now stood before him. 

“What is Seok up to this time?” Mingyu quizzed with a laugh, his eyes forming crescents and his little pointy teeth showing. 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Said something about a cute boy he saw the other day. I think his name was Sunghoon? Seongwoo?”

“ _Seungkwan_?” Mingyu offered, brows raised. 

“Ah, that’s probably it.”

Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. “That guy has been the only thing Seok talked about all _month_. Said something about laughing at his jokes.”

Wonwoo scoffed as he pushed the door open, the smell of grease and sweat hitting both of the boys as they exited the small staffroom. 

If it was anyone else, they might’ve passed out from the stench that clung to the entire kitchen. But Wonwoo had gotten used to it over the course of multiple ‘favours’ he did for his best friend, while Mingyu got accustomed to it after working part-time for almost two years now. 

There were another five minutes left before they expected any customers. The brunette quickly found a cashier to occupy, fixing his cap as he did so. 

“Laughing at his jokes, you say?” Wonwoo reiterated, picking up the conversation from where it hung. “I honestly doubt it. The guy was probably just laughing at Seokmin’s face. I don’t expect a lot of people to grasp his odd sense of humour.”

Mingyu hummed with his back facing the older’s, his hands working quickly to place all the peeled strips of potatoes into the oily abyss as he cranked the temperature up. 

“But if it _is_ true, then it must be fate, right?” 

The olive-skinned boy turned and gave Wonwoo a toothy grin, throwing an additional wink that received an eye roll from the latter. 

“Sorry, but I don’t believe in things like fate.”

 

**✽━━ • ° . 你微笑的唇形 总勾着我的心 . ° • ━━✽**

 

Soonyoung grunted as he pulled on the drawstrings of his hoodie, successfully yanking the hood further down to cover more than half of his face. He had planned on enjoying a nice homemade breakfast with his favourite cereal and milk, only to have his hope dashed as he opened the fridge and the sight of nothing but condiments greeted him. 

He closed the fridge and checked the bright yellow post-it he’d missed prior. 

_Sorry I forgot to shop for groceries! I will be back with some tonight ^^_

That wasn’t too bad. Soonyoung could live with plain, dry cereal. 

That was what he had thought, but upon opening the cupboards, his chestnut eyes fell on empty containers and zero cereal boxes in sight. 

Grumbling profanities under his breath, Soonyoung trudged into his room, tossed on a hoodie from the night before and headed out, grabbing his keys on the way. 

Hungry as he was, he did _not_ have the patience to wait in queue just for a measly box of cereal and a carton of milk. Instead, he opted for the selection of fast food chains just down the road of his apartment complex. 

It was bright and sunny and _way_ too early to be out. Cheerful as he was, Soonyoung in the mornings was a total opposite of his usual self — moody, lethargic and no fun. The hyperactive kid in him only ever ‘woke up’ after his breakfasts. 

Not in the mood for conversing with anyone, Soonyoung kept his head down as he pushed the glass doors open to the nearest fast food place, his stomach already whining, wanting to be fed. After giving the counters a quick scan, he made a beeline for the only cashier who wasn’t occupied — the one on the far left. 

“Good morning, how may I help you today?” A deep voice greeted. 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, before ordering, “a deluxe breakfast, please. For takeaway.”

The cashier nodded as he keyed the order in, then went off to fix Soonyoung’s order. The moment the latter reached into his pockets and only felt lint with some loose change, his eyes widened, realising that he had forgotten to grab the most integral item needed to feed himself — _money_. 

Soonyoung slapped his cheeks repeatedly, black strands of hair swaying with the motion. _Why was he such a scatterbrain?_

He frantically checked every pocket found on his attire — all of his pants pockets came up empty since they were the pair he’d slept in. He then felt around his hoodie, hoping that by some miracle he would find a note or some loose change, or just _anything_ , really. 

And a miracle it was — he found a single, 5,000 won note. The _exact_ amount he needed for his order. 

He broke into a smile, one which quickly turned into a grimace upon the grumbling of his stomach, the demand for food growing by the second. 

A large brown paper bag filled with the aroma of Soonyoung’s order was placed on the counter shortly. The cashier eyed the boy briefly and asked, “would you like coffee with that? I think you need it.”

Damn, did he really look _that_ bad?

Soonyoung lifted his head up and accessed the cashier properly for the first time. Well, as properly as he could, since the other had a black cap that covered a majority of his face. Soonyoung glanced down at the pitiful, single note in his hand and sighed. 

“No thanks. I only have 5,000 on me, so.”

The waiter threw him another look, to which Soonyoung raised an eyebrow at. 

Wordlessly, the cashier grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and topped it with a black plastic cover, sliding it next to the brown paper bag and totalling up Soonyoung’s order. 

“Wait, I said I-”

“Consider it on the house. You look far worse than me and that’s saying something,” the cashier said, then held his hand out for the raven haired male. “5,000 won, please.”

Soonyoung knew he should be thankful that some random stranger was giving him free coffee, but he couldn’t get the sarcastic remark out of his head. With a frown, he handed his note over to the cashier, who placed it into the till and ripped the receipt out once it was done being processed. 

He tossed it into the bag and handed both the drink and packet of food to the starving boy. 

“Have a good breakfast.”

Soonyoung wasn’t sure why, but he felt compelled to look up. He normally avoided eye contact with people in the mornings, but his curiosity of the cashier got the best of him. 

He did _not_ regret his choice. Not one bit. 

It was supposed to be just a glimpse, but the moment Soonyoung saw his face, he couldn’t look away. 

The cap cast a faint shadow across his face, but Soonyoung could still see the defined shape of his nose and the way his chestnut bangs lightly brushed the tips of his fox-like eyes. 

Though the thing that Soonyoung actually zeroed in on was his smile. 

The cashier’s thin lips were curled upwards in the most attractive way possible, the corners curving into small hooks, his entire facial expression lighting up considerably because of that one feature. 

And just like that, Soonyoung’s heart was hooked by that one smile. 

He sputtered out a quick word of gratitude. Or at least, he thought he did. He wasn’t sure how he managed to function after witnessing a smile as breathtakingly gorgeous as that. 

The boy dodged out of the way and sped walked back home, careful not to spill his coffee or drop his food. He fumbled with the door for way longer than he usually did before he managed to unlock it. 

He entered his apartment hastily and placed his breakfast on the island, then dashed into his room straight away, diving for his phone on the bed. 

He went straight to the 7th person on his contact favourites, who came only after his family members. 

“Soonyoung?” A sleepy voice greeted, sounding disoriented and confused. “What are-”

“I think I have a crush on a fast food cashier.”


	2. Best Friend Seal Of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's crush is more severe than he thought and now he doesn't want his first meeting with cashier boy to be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no lyrics referenced in this chapter, but I promise it's still cute 
> 
> ((spoiler: y'all gonna get that minor seokkwan action mentioned in the tags))

A week after that encounter, Soonyoung found himself _still_ unable to move on. He was bewitched by that split second smile, to say the least. 

Every night, as sleep embraced the raven-haired boy and brought him to the realm of fantasies, Soonyoung would always, _always_ see cashier boy, wearing that same, exact smile. 

He would reach out every time he appeared, wanting to trace his hand across the bridge of the man’s nose, brush the bangs out of his face or just knock the black cap off to get a good long look. 

But every time he did, the image of the mystery man would turn to smoke, a puff of air before fading into nothingness. Soonyoung’s dream would then end, and he would be swallowed by the empty black void until he awoke the next morning. 

Frankly speaking, the young college student was getting frustrated. Was it _really_ that bad to want to see someone again, just because he couldn’t get their bedazzling smile off his mind? 

Apparently, the answer was 'yes', because despite frequenting the fast food joint for an entire week, Soonyoung was unable to catch even a glimpse of cashier boy. He was getting increasingly sick of the oil infested food and desperately needed a break from it. His stomach was getting upset with him as well, so if fate really opposed to his second meet up with cute cashier boy, then so be it. 

Feeling despair swirl in the pits of his stomach, Soonyoung heaved a huge sigh as he exited his room and flopped onto the couch, eyes averting to the ceiling. 

His roommate, who was occupying the armchair with a packet of chips in hand, cast a glance at the gloomy boy. 

“What’s got you looking like a lovelorn teenager?”

At the mention of the word ‘love’, Soonyoung groaned and shoved a pillow at said roommate. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” he said with a grunt, a hand going up to rub his abdomen. 

His roommate smirked knowingly. Turning down the volume of the TV so that it faded into background noise, he placed the unfinished bag of chips on the coffee table and went over to the couch Soonyoung was occupying, shoving his legs off so he could take a seat. 

“Spill.”

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling. “No, Seungkwan. Buzz off.”

The younger huffed, hands on his hips. “I think I deserve to know the loser who is missing out on a good catch. Does he really think my best friend can’t match up to his standards?”

Soonyoung chuckled and sat up properly, tucking his legs into a fold. “And how do you know it’s a ‘he’?”

Seungkwan lifted a brow, a look that said he didn’t believe the question needed a proper answer. 

“Hun, as much as you claim to be bi, you reek of _**gay**_ more than anything. Now spit it out before I make you.”

Having Seungkwan around to amuse him was definitely something refreshing in Soonyoung’s loveless world. He laughed and nodded, allowing his thoughts to settle before he told Seungkwan all about cute cashier boy, from his crappy morning to the copious amounts of greasy food he had consumed just to meet him once more. 

Seungkwan gave a low whistle. “Wow, you’re more whipped than I thought.”

“Am not,” Soonyoung protested with a scoff, though the colouring of his cheeks spoke a different tale. “I just want to see him again. That’s all.”

“Sure you do,” Seungkwan said, not sounding convinced at all. “Which is why you _gladly_ stuffed yourself with the unhealthiest food on the planet for a week straight.”

“Oh, shut up. Don’t speak as if you didn’t visit the library for an entire _month_ just to stalk your horse prince. You _never_ go to that wing, Kwan.”

Seungkwan’s lips thinned into a firm line, unable to retort that statement. He recovered shortly thereafter and diverted the conversation back to the initial topic. 

“Well, whatever. At least I _snagged_ someone. You on th–”

“Woah, woah, woah, hold it up.” Soonyoung held a hand up, a smug look slowly forming on his face. “Who is this someone?”

Seungkwan sputtered, face going red. At this, Soonyoung’s eyes widened. 

“Shut up.”

“I swear I–”

“Boo Seungkwan, why was I not informed of this earlier?” Soonyoung demanded haughtily. 

“But you’re the first to know!” Seungkwan whined in protest. 

“Tell me every single detail _now_.”

The rest of the Sunday morning was spent with the two roommates squealing like over ecstatic high school girls, which then concluded with a meet up with Seungkwan’s lucky someone because Soonyoung wanted to see if he deserved the ‘best friend seal of approval’. 

 

**✽━━ • ° . ☆ . ° • ━━✽**

 

The ‘best friend seal of approval’ worked both ways it seemed, as Seokmin had (forcibly) dragged his best friend to his date with Seungkwan, effectively making it appear as a double date rather than a ‘meet the best friend’ thing. 

When Soonyoung was told about this, on the way to the carnival, he looked at Seungkwan with utmost incredulity. 

The younger only offered a shrug, a simple ‘get your mind off cashier boy and get laid in one night’ to supply as his reasonings. 

If Soonyoung hadn’t known Seungkwan for a good portion of his life, he would’ve strangled the living daylights out of the blonde. 

When the two pairs finally met up, Seungkwan and Seokmin gravitated towards each other instantaneously. The younger pretended to sulk over how they were only able to meet after three agonisingly long days. Seokmin played along naturally, peppering Seungkwan's full cheeks with kiss after kiss until he appeased his childish lover, a bashful smile displacing the pout on his cherry lips. 

Upon seeing the now boyfriends act all cute and in love, Soonyoung considered forgiving his best friend for subtly setting him up as he cooed over how cute the couple were being. 

Then he was introduced to Seokmin’s best friend, and that was when Kwon Soonyoung decided that he would be eternally indebted to Boo Seungkwan. Easily towering over Soonyoung at an impressive height, Wonwoo, as he was introduced, possessed charcoal eyes that seem to lure him in like a fish being reeled. And as they bowed and exchanged typical pleasantries, Soonyoung couldn't help but find that Wonwoo bore a striking resemblance to the very same cashier boy he'd been dreaming non-stop about. 

_This double date thing was now the best thing that happened all week._

For the rest of the evening, the happy couple cracked jokes and were preoccupied with each other. Wonwoo looked rather bored but did not say a peep about it. 

And Soonyoung? He was busy trying to get Wonwoo to break into a smile, even a small one would be nice. He _really_ wanted to know if this was the same cashier boy he had been so hung up on. 

_‘Why not just ask him straight up?’_ A part of his brain questioned. 

_‘Because you don’t want him to know that you’ve been looking for him all week, all because of his gorgeous smile!’_ Another part of his brain answered. 

Indeed, the last thing Soonyoung wanted was to scare this possibly-cashier-boy-or-not-but-still-a-really-cute-guy-nonetheless into thinking he was a creep. 

One thing to note though; Soonyoung’s timing must really suck, for every time Wonwoo did laugh or even smiled for that matter, Soonyoung would catch it a second too late, catch it as it faded. 

Wonwoo had laughed at Seokmin and Seungkwan being silly and dramatic at the carnival games, which happened frequently throughout the night. Soonyoung himself had been too busy with his own fits of giggles until he came to and realised that Wonwoo joined in on the laughs, but had failed to catch a glimpse of what he looked like when he did. 

Wonwoo smiled plenty of times when they went on rides, but Soonyoung, unfortunately, had been behind him the entire time they were queuing and was seated beside him during the actual rides. It would be weird to just saunter right in front of Wonwoo whenever he laughed - he wanted to at least be _subtle_ , after all - and Soonyoung was too busy screaming and smiling at roller coasters himself to bother checking up on Wonwoo’s facial expressions. 

All in all, the mission was a complete failure, and Soonyoung had no one else but his own ineffectiveness to blame. 

The double date ended with Seokmin and Seungkwan feeling satisfied, and Soonyoung feeling great because of the fun, but inwardly disappointed that he didn’t get to see Wonwoo smile even once. 

As they were getting ready to part ways, Soonyoung contemplated sucking up his ego and just ask Wonwoo straight up if he worked at McDonald’s. 

He soon found that unnecessary when Wonwoo actually came up to him at the end of the double date. 

“Soonyoung, was it?” He asked for confirmation. They hadn’t talked all that much that night, both too busy laughing at Seokmin and Seungkwan’s antics and just enjoying the rides. 

“We will be seeing each other a lot, I reckon. Now that Seokmin and Seungkwan are official.”

Soonyoung nodded, easing into a smile despite the soft flutter of butterflies erupting within him. “I guess we will. It’s funny how they were already into each other before asking each other out. It's cute. It’s probably fate.” 

Wonwoo had a thoughtful look on his face. “Fate, huh?”

Seungkwan and Seokmin were done kissing each other goodbye. That was Soonyoung’s cue to leave. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around,” Soonyoung said as casually as possible, offering a handshake. 

Wonwoo smiled, and Soonyoung felt his breath getting caught in his throat. The taller of the two grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“You will,” he said, his smile too distracting and his hold on Soonyoung’s hand making the latter’s world spin. “Oh, and, one more thing.”

Soonyoung gulped as Wonwoo shortened the distance between them. His heart went haywire when Wonwoo’s lips slowly curved into that of a smirk. 

“I don’t actually believe in fate, but.” 

Wonwoo dipped his head down, his voice dropping into a low, husky tone as he whispered into Soonyoung’s ear, breath hot and electrifying, shooting tingles down Soonyoung’s core. 

“Now that the sleep-deprived customer I bought coffee for has been introduced as the best friend of my best friend’s boyfriend, I just might.” 

Soonyoung’s jaw slacked, and it took everything in him to just remain upright since he wanted to melt into a puddle of goo at that very moment. 

He remained that way even after Wonwoo slipped his hand out of Soonyoung’s and left with an overly excited Seokmin who wanted to know what all their exchange was about. 

_Cute Cashier Boy who? Soonyoung only knew Wonwoo, the Hot Cashier Guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA BET NO ONE EXPECTED CASANOVA WONWOO
> 
> do feel free to comment your thoughts! I'd love to see what you guys think (o´〰`o)♡*✲ﾟ*｡


	3. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened the last time they met, Soonyoung is now more determined than ever to make Wonwoo his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE FLUFF FEST BEGIN! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> Oh and translations:
> 
> "I close my eyes and listen to your heart beats and (your) breaths,
> 
> At this very moment, we are the only ones left on Earth"
> 
> ((they're in order with the fic, but not the song lol))

One month, three dates, and a sexy dance involving Soonyoung in suspenders. 

That was what it took for Wonwoo and Soonyoung to become a more disgusting couple than Seokmin and Seungkwan, who had gotten together a lot earlier than the two. 

With Wonwoo’s playful teases and Soonyoung’s whiny gimmicks (and the occasional charismatic dancing for a change up), they were the most sickeningly sweet couple within their friend group. Heck, they could run for cutest couple on campus and they would probably win. 

They were just so finger-curlingly adorable together. 

They were, in fact, so cute that they had their own _support group_. 

Founded by Jeonghan (who had been the poor soul who first heard about Soonyoung’s fast food cashier whines back when they first met) with co-presidents Seokmin and Seungkwan (who misused their ‘best friend privileges’), their friends were more than willing to help one plan dates to surprise the other, fully supportive of all the cheesy acts that the two would spring on each other. 

As much as their friends liked to gag and complain about the PDA, they all knew that Wonwoo and Soonyoung were the ultimate couple. It was an actual fact.

 

**✽━━ • ° . 我闭上眼睛 贴着你心跳呼吸 . ° • ━━✽**

 

It was Friday night, and Soonyoung had abandoned his own apartment in favour of Wonwoo’s dorm. 

(It was times like this when he appreciated the fact that his and Wonwoo’s best friends were dating. It made things like staying over that much easier.)

Soonyoung arrived unceremoniously in his pyjamas, fluffy hamster slippers and two brown paper bags worth of takeout and movie snacks. 

(Soonyoung reasoned that the campus was a five-minute walk away with no one to impress, so _why bother?_ )

Seokmin was kicked out five minutes later, shouldering a messenger bag with clothes, toiletries, a charger and his phone. 

(See, unlike Soonyoung, Seokmin was civilised and actually _cared_.)

Wonwoo greeted his boyfriend with a peck, which escalated into a makeout session by the kitchen’s island before Soonyoung’s stomach protested and they had to part and start preparing for the night. 

Soonyoung pulled out the blankets and pillows and popped a movie in while Wonwoo deposited the food into bowls and plates. They dimmed the lights, cranked the volume up, and snuggled under the warm comforters as they stuffed their face with chicken and burgers. 

Unlike what some couples would traditionally pick, Wonwoo and Soonyoung rarely ever watched romance movies together. Sure, Soonyoung _loved_ binging sappy Korean dramas in his free time, but movie nights with Wonwoo deserved more than the tragic tale of Jack and Rose. 

(Soonyoung also often argued that they were a better couple than the ones in the movies, and Wonwoo was tired of hearing Soonyoung’s _‘My boyfriend does a better job at protecting me than your man, right, Wonnie?’_.)

They settled for something they both enjoyed: action movies and mystery-themed ones. The mystery movies were more of Wonwoo’s tastes, but it grew on Soonyoung as the older always enjoyed being mind blown at the plot twists when the great reveal was due. 

(Wonwoo also loved the glimmer in his boyfriend’s eyes, so engrossed with the film that he barely registered Wonwoo’s light kisses and butterfly touches.) 

Today was no different with a few action movies lined up, a detective one coming in to play in between a few. 

With dinner and snacks devoured and dirty dishes piled on the coffee table in front of them, Wonwoo and Soonyoung had more space in between them to share. Pressing light kisses in between fight scenes they paid little attention to and whispering cute, sweet nothings whenever the credits rolled, it was a Friday night well spent in the arms of the person they cherished the most. 

Movie nights were great. Most people wouldn’t share the same sentiment, claiming that it was just an easy ticket out when the couple was new and awkward, unable to think of topics to talk about. 

For Soonyoung and Wonwoo however, it was the total opposite. 

Movie nights were nights when they would appreciate each other’s presence more. Without a single word to take their minds off each other, they could fully focus on the way their bodies collided into a mesh, skin creating friction between them. The movie mostly served as background noise as they became comfortable in the arms of each other, enjoying their silent moments together, fully knowing that even without saying anything, they knew each held the other dear more than anything else.

 

**✽━━ • ° . 而此刻地球 只剩我们而已. ° • ━━✽**

 

By a quarter past eleven, Soonyoung and Wonwoo had shifted until Wonwoo laid on his back, head resting on the armrest whilst Soonyoung had his ear flattened against the raven-haired male’s chest, body curled up towards the taller, not even facing the television. 

“Soonie,” Wonwoo called, stifling a yawn. “You tired?”

Soonyoung heard a faint explosion coming from the television behind him. He made a sound that was neither positive nor negative.

“I just like this position. You’re comfy.”

Wonwoo hummed a reply, eyes drooping as he watched the remainder of the movie. 

Soonyoung smiled, feeling Wonwoo’s body vibrate ever so slightly as the latter hummed. He loved being close to Wonwoo in general, but he loved it even _more_ when he was pressed this close to his chest, easily picking up every hum, word, laughter or breath the older released. 

Soonyoung closed his eyes and snuggled in closer, enjoying the soft fabric of Wonwoo’s hoodie against his skin. He could hear Wonwoo’s steady heartbeat, hear him every time he took a breath, let out a yawn. He could feel Wonwoo’s breath tickle his face, pulling a soft giggle from him. 

More than anywhere else, _this_ felt like home to Soonyoung. He felt safe, warm and _loved_. 

The thing he loved most about movie nights wasn’t spending the night at his boyfriend’s, or having a delicious but totally unhealthy dinner with him, or even waking up to his gorgeous face the next day. 

(Okay, that last one was a _close_ second, but still.) 

Soonyoung’s favourite thing about movie nights was cuddling with Wonwoo on the couch, face pressed against the other’s chest and falling asleep to the sound of his even heartbeats and breaths. The world melted away whenever he did that. Nothing else mattered. It was just him and Wonwoo, in their own world together. 

The constant beating of his partner’s heart served as a lullaby, and soon the redhead was lulled to sleep. 

Just like always, Soonyoung fell asleep before Wonwoo. Wonwoo rubbed his eyes and turned off the TV, too sleepy to continue. 

Looking down at the precious sight before him, Wonwoo smiled. 

The love of his life was snuggled up against him, his fiery red hair that spoke of his passionate, enigmatic personality sprawled across his own grey hoodie, a magnificent splash of colour on Wonwoo’s old, worn out clothes. His soft and lovable round cheeks were squished as he pressed his face to Wonwoo’s chest. The taller had to resist the urge to pinch them, not wanting to wake the older up. 

This was a sight he never got tired of and always looked forward to on Friday nights. It was a sight that made his heart swell with warmth, a feeling of love surging through his veins as his eyes took in all of Soonyoung. 

A hand was brought up to caress the soft red locks, fingers running through the silky strands absentmindedly. Craning his neck, Wonwoo planted a soft kiss on top of Soonyoung’s head. 

“I love you, Soonie,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

Wonwoo adjusted the blankets so that Soonyoung wouldn’t wake up cold and whiny. Wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist to keep him from falling, Wonwoo shifted until he found a comfortable position, mumbling to Soonyoung as his eyes flitted to a close. 

“I love you so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realise the development is a little fast, but I really wanted to get the fluff on and I didn't have any ideas for their courtship sooooo
> 
> Two more fluffy chapters to go!


	4. A Stupid Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get Soonyoung wrong, he loves that everything with Wonwoo is great and peaceful; but sometimes he just wishes for a little change up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that slight angst in the tags? yeah this is it
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Sometimes kicking up a fuss even when I'm not mad,
> 
> Your frantic concern makes me feel relieved"

“I said, **_no_**!”

“Soonyoung, if you would just listen to—”

“No, Wonwoo. Not everything is about you!”

“Since when did I ever—”

“Soonyoung listen to me, listen to this, listen to that. Soonyoung this, Soonyoung that!” 

“Why can’t you listen to **_me_** for once, Wonwoo?”

A pin drop silence. The argument was dumb, and they both knew it. Yet they managed to get worked up to the point where both were heaving, breaths heavy and eyes narrowed. 

It didn’t matter that they caused a huge stir in the departmental store. Yes, the retail workers looked terrified and would probably notify security if things got physical, but it didn’t matter. 

They only needed the opinion from their significant other. 

Wonwoo sighed, a sound of defeat. He stood up straight, ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Soonyoung, gaze softening. 

“Soon,” he called, voice petulantly softer and gentler than ever before. “This is ridiculous. Let’s not—”

“ _Ridiculous_?” Soonyoung scoffed, his tone withholding sarcasm. 

“So now _I’m_ being ridiculous. That’s rich, coming from someone who thinks I can fit into a size S when I’m _clearly_ an M!”

The nature of their argument was showing its true colours, the stupidity of it starting to leak. Patrons who had stopped to watch now stifled their laughter behind polite hands, ducking out of the way to resume their holiday shopping. The cashiers started scanning the next items on the counter, deciding to tune out the argument. It was as if life had resumed in that section of the mall after Soonyoung’s refute, none worried that this fight would get any more serious than this. 

Realising the turn that their argument had taken, Wonwoo did _not_ wish to delve any deeper and have Soonyoung spill even more of their idiotic couple spat. If only his lovable thick-headed boyfriend could hear himself right now. 

“Fine, have it your way.”

Dropping the argument at that, with no malice underlying his tone, Wonwoo pocketed his hands and turned to leave, deserting Soonyoung outside the fitting room of Uniqlo, the selection of clothes the older had picked falling off his arms as he stared at Wonwoo’s retreating figure in disbelief.

 

**✽━━ • ° . 有时没生气故意闹脾气 . ° • ━━✽**

 

Soonyoung wanted to scream. 

But instead of doing so and attracting the attention of the other customers in the store, he dumped his former selection of clothes onto the arms of a startled employee, turned on his heel, and left the store, purple hair now dishevelled and unkempt. 

Stupid Wonwoo, stupid clothes, stupid Wonwoo who kept teasing about his shorter frame!

Yes, their argument was dumb and Soonyoung was damn well aware of it. But did that mean he wouldn’t kick up a fuss about it? _Nope_. 

The reason why he would make such a big deal out of it? That was even sillier than fighting over the fact that Wonwoo got his t-shirt size wrong. 

A huff escaped Soonyoung’s pouty lips as he leaned against the wall next to Coffee Bean, legs kicking at imaginary rocks. 

Moronic as it was, Soonyoung initiated the absurd fight because he wanted to see how Wonwoo would react. 

_This is all Seungkwan’s fault!_ Soonyoung made a mental note to pound some sense into his roommate the minute he got back home. 

The younger had brought up the fact that Soonyoung and Wonwoo rarely seemed to ever fight. With Wonwoo seemingly giving in to Soonyoung’s every whim, the couple never had an actual fight to the point where a Cold War would break out. 

As peaceful as it was, Seungkwan pointed out that Wonwoo was too ‘laid back’ whenever they _did_ have disputes, never getting too worked up over anything. And while it made sense because of his reserved nature, Seungkwan voiced that most partners would often worry whenever the other behaved upset and would do their best to placate them, especially after a fight broke out.

Over a year into their relationship, Soonyoung had _never_ seen Wonwoo worry over him in that context before. Granted, Soonyoung wasn’t the type to whine, and Wonwoo rarely ever put up a fight whenever Soonyoung requested to do something different from what the taller had in mind. But pairing that fact up with Seungkwan’s ‘sagely’ sayings, the violet headed male soon found himself itching to do something, _anything_ to see Wonwoo frantic, just so Soonyoung felt better knowing that Wonwoo cared enough to lose his senses over him. 

(Part of him just wanted _one_ instance so he could show off to Seungkwan, mainly because the latter would _not_ shut up about all the times Seokmin made a fool of himself just to appease the sulking younger.)

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. In Soonyoung’s mind, he would behave like a kid, throw tantrums and act all pouty while Wonwoo would hurriedly try to soothe him in whatever way possible, maybe panicking when he realised that Soonyoung’s anger didn’t seem to fade. 

What was originally a cute, innocent, non-serious playful act of anger had turned into a full-blown show-stopping row that got the both of them worked up, Wonwoo appearing to be more fed up than worried about Soonyoung being upset. 

As Soonyoung relayed the whole scene in the store, he sunk deeper and deeper into a sea of guilt and regret, the feelings consuming him whole until all that was left of him was shame, curled up into a tiny ball of self-loathe with his knees drawn to his chest, head down in utter humiliation. 

_Why_ did he have to go and ruin a perfectly good shopping day, all for his silly desires?

He was so sure that Wonwoo had likely left for home. Even if he didn’t, Soonyoung had left the clothing store ages ago. He had passed his phone to Wonwoo earlier on, not wanting to drop it while trying some clothes on so Wonwoo had no means of contacting Soonyoung either.

There was just no way Wonwoo would be able to find him. 

The cackling of the sound system was then heard, followed by a series of musical notes. 

‘Huh, must be some inconsiderate knucklehead who didn’t park his car properly,’ Soonyoung thought wistfully. ‘Perhaps a lost child, even.’

_“..... 67. I repeat, the owner of the car with the car plate number WJH 167, please reposition your car, as it is getting in the way of traffic….”_

‘See? It’s always an announcement about cars and—’

_“....a lost child with…. what hair, you said?..... A lost child with purple hair by the name of Kwon Soonyoung. If anyone...”_

“What the heck?”

_“...brother, Jeon Wonwoo is at the information counter on the third floor. Please, if you see a child with purple...”_

Soonyoung wasn’t so sure if he wanted Wonwoo to show his ‘kind and caring’ side after a fight anymore.

 

**✽━━ • ° . 你的紧张在意 让我觉得安心 . ° • ━━✽**

 

Displeasures seething out from his teeth, Soonyoung trudged over to the information counter on the third floor with his head down, face ablaze. 

If he thought that having a dumb couple’s spat in a clothing store was embarrassing, this _definitely_ topped it. 

“What was Wonwoo _thinking_?” Soonyoung mumbled, his cheeks puffed out in discontent. 

His eyes flickered upwards to make sure he was going in the right direction. He could see the counter in the distance, only about a minute’s walk away. 

Before Soonyoung could close the distance, however, he was abruptly yanked back, long arms going around his figure as the wind was knocked out of him. 

‘Oh shit is this a new serial killer tactic or—’

“Thank God,” a familiar voice breathed out. Soonyoung visibly relaxed. 

From the corner of his eye, Soonyoung could make out a familiar tuft of caramel hair, his hand automatically going up to caress it. It was only then that he realised how the other’s breaths were short and quick as if he had been running a mile before tackling Soonyoung. 

The older gave a nervous chuckle. “What’s the matter, Won? Ran a marathon?”

He could practically _feel_ the glare Wonwoo threw him. Soonyoung merely laughed, even as Wonwoo released his hold on him and turned him around so they came face to face.  
Soonyoung’s laughter died down rapidly when his charcoal eyes landed on Wonwoo. Judging from the way Wonwoo’s brows were drawn with a frown set on his lips, Soonyoung knew a scolding was in store, even if he was the older of the two. 

The latter gulped, and he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. It was his fault for giving in to Seungkwan’s stupid mind tricks. There was no one else to blame. 

The warm, gentle sensation on his lips was not what he was expecting. But did that mean he wouldn’t respond? It would be dumb of Soonyoung if he didn’t.

Soonyoung instinctively pulled Wonwoo closer by the shoulders, reciprocating the kiss with as much fervour as he could muster. They were only separated for about an hour at best, but Soonyoung still missed the sensation of Wonwoo’s lips on his regardless. 

They pulled away, and Soonyoung was equal parts flushed and confused. He looked to Wonwoo for answers, but all the taller provided was a stern face, the same one he had before their kiss. 

It only took a moment. Wonwoo’s tough facade crumbled right after, and he unfurled himself onto Soonyoung, a deep sigh escaping as he slumped forward, his entire weight on the latter. 

“Woah there, big guy.” Soonyoung took a step back to steady himself, then wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, a hand going up to pat his head soothingly.

“You’re stupid,” Wonwoo remarked. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Soonyoung hummed, nodding along as he continued to stroke Wonwoo’s hair, not caring if they drew attention to themselves, standing like that in the middle of a crowded mall. “I know.”

“You’re so stupid, Soonie.”

“I know, I know. That’s why I’m the lost child while you’re the protective older brother, right?”

“That was revenge for being a moron.”

“I figured.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Tell me more.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Won butt.”

The gig was up. Wonwoo let a laugh slip but covered it up with a cough. He was a sputtering mess after, so it wasn’t really that great of a save. 

“I hate you, stupid Soon Old.”

“Wow. So original, Wee Woo.”

Again, Wonwoo laughed. But this time, he didn’t bother masking it. A grin blossomed on Soonyoung’s features as his lover shook with laughter in his hold, causing the heat in his heart to spread until he could feel it even in the tips of his purple dyed hair. 

When Wonwoo finally came to, he pulled back and looked at Soonyoung. The serious look he had was faltering, a smile itching to just release its full glory across his defined face. 

Soonyoung had no qualms about this and just smiled, his cheeks inflating and appearing softer and more endearing and his eyes disappearing into tiny curves. 

Now how could Wonwoo stay mad at such a sight?

He brought his hands up and pinched the older’s cheeks, eliciting a squeal out of him. 

“ _This_ , is for being a stubborn dummy,” Wonwoo informed, rotating Soonyoung’s head from side to side before finally letting him go. 

A pout forming, Soonyoung offered Wonwoo his best puppy eyes. “But you know I wasn’t serious, Wonnie poo.”

Wonwoo scoffed, taking a step back and creating more distance between them. 

“First you call me a butt and now I’m poo? What will I be next, fart?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “I mean, you blow me away, so.”

Wonwoo could only shake his head, unable to give a reply to that. 

“Close your eyes,” he commanded after a pause. 

Oblivious to what Wonwoo had planned, Soonyoung wore a smirk and did as told. 

“What’s this? If you wanted to kiss me, Won pie, you only had to- ow!”

Hands flying to his crown, Soonyoung obediently kept his eyes shut even as he frowned, rubbing at the sore spot Wonwoo had karate chopped. 

“ _That_ , was for throwing a tantrum in public.”

There was a series of rustling sounds after that, none of which Soonyoung knew what they meant but chose to ignore. 

“So are you saying it’s okay if I do it privately?” He asked once more, trying to be cheeky even after getting hit by Wonwoo. 

A swarm of warmth was what Soonyoung felt in front of him, accompanied by the smell of coffee and faint cologne, telling him that Wonwoo was close. Shamelessly, he sniffed at whatever was in front of him, earning a playful poke on his nose by (most likely) Wonwoo. 

There was a sudden weight around his neck. Soonyoung stilled. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

Ever so slowly, Soonyoung’s eyelids fluttered open. His gaze dropped down to the item around his neck immediately, and his jaw dropped. 

“Won, is this…?” He left the question hanging, unable to form coherent words from the sheer surprise he had. 

Wonwoo nodded timidly as he rocked on the balls of his feet, hand laced together. It was his signature move whenever he was nervous, even if it didn’t happen very often. 

Soonyoung moved to grab the item off his neck to admire it properly. There sat in his hands were the latest model of his favourite brand of headphones. He had eyed it in the stores about two weeks ago, but winced and backed off when he saw the price tag. As much as he loved the brand, it was always too pricey and Soonyoung would often opt for cheap knockoffs, second-hand ones or only buying the old, off-season models once a few zeros were knocked off the price. 

Now Jeon Wonwoo had just gone and bought the latest, and likely the priciest of the lot. He even got it in Soonyoung’s favourite shade. 

Bottom lip trembling, Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo with glassy eyes, confusion written all over his face. 

“It’s a gift,” Wonwoo said as if that explained anything. It didn’t, because Soonyoung and Wonwoo were not the sort of couple who impulsively bought items for one another. Both had a mutual agreement that splurging on one another was unnecessary, and they would much rather spend quality time together, enjoying pizza from the corner down the street than dine in some swanky high-class bistro where neither knew the proper etiquettes for.

“I got it for you because,” Wonwoo said, eyes avoiding Soonyoung’s as he scratched his cheek shyly, “you complained about not being able to listen to your songs properly. And I thought it would get your mind off… _things_.”

Soonyoung faintly remembered Seungkwan boasting about feeling a sense of superiority whenever Seokmin was practically begging for forgiveness, willing to do anything for him. 

Now, Soonyoung was receiving a similar treatment. His college boyfriend - who was probably as broke as he was - went out of his way to buy something Soonyoung had been eyeing over a month ago, all because of a dumb argument that blew out of proportion, all because Soonyoung had never acted that way before and Wonwoo was _actually_ worried and desperately wanted to cheer him up. 

All Soonyoung felt was guilt and remorse, a total opposite of what Seungkwan had described to him.

Wonwoo was not the greatest when it came to expressing himself. While Soonyoung had no trouble with acting cute, giving nicknames and initiating skin ship anytime and anywhere, Wonwoo was the total opposite. 

By embracing Soonyoung and kissing him and giving him pricey, unnecessary gifts when they were in public, without the presence of their friends to make things less awkward, Soonyoung knew that Wonwoo had taken several huge steps, all because he cared. 

He _cared_ that Soonyoung was throwing a hissy fit, even though they both knew it to be ludicrous. He _cared_ that he wasn’t able to find Soonyoung, and even went to the extent of calling for management help just so he could find his partner. He _cared_ enough to note down whatever Soonyoung eyed in stores, even if it was ridiculously priced. 

He cared because he loved Soonyoung truly, deeply and earnestly. And Soonyoung could feel that. 

And he felt like a piece of mouldy bread for wanting proof of Wonwoo’s love when it was always so clear and evident. 

Wordlessly, Soonyoung buried his head in Wonwoo’s chest, his arms turning to noodles as they clung to his shirt, silent tears making their way down his face. 

Wonwoo heard the sniffles and wasted no time in pulling away, just enough to cradle his boyfriend’s face in his, thumbs going to catch the water droplets as they fell. 

“What’s wrong, Soonie?” Wonwoo asked, voice breaking and face falling. 

“Do you hate it? I’m so sorry. I have the receipt, we can go change it, okay? Don’t cry, please…”

_How on Earth did Kwon Soonyoung ever deserve Jeon Wonwoo? He was the_ worst _boyfriend in existence_. 

“Don’t look at me, Won.” Soonyoung choked back a sob and ducked his head back down, hiding in Wonwoo’s comforting chest. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled into the fabric of his boyfriend’s clothes, barely loud enough for the latter to hear. 

The younger wanted to protest, to say something and refute Soonyoung’s point. But as the sounds of Soonyoung’s sobs grew louder, he silenced himself instead. 

Arms holding Soonyoung protectively, Wonwoo rocked them back and forth slowly, humming the tune of Soonyoung’s all-time favourite SHINee song as he kissed the top of his head repeatedly, whispering the same phrase over, and over again. 

“You are more enough and I love you, Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was pretty eh, i didn't expect myself to make Soonyoung so melodramatic oops ╮(╯▽╰)╭


	5. Christmas With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uvwdcihwcbw
> 
> also the last time i have to proofread and re-edit old works :') i wanna write new things not proofread for the 7383739th time hhhhh
> 
> translation: 
> 
> "Loving you just like this, I want to be with you always,
> 
> I like, I love the scent of your clothes and being in your embrace,
> 
> If we button our clothes together, we won't ever have to part"

 

December 25th - a season of joy, a day well spent with lovers and friends. 

When your friend group consisted of mostly couples, the inevitable mistletoes strung around the house was simply a course of nature. In fact, it escalated to a competition, one where they would compete to see who could be the grossest couple ever. 

With gift exchanges and Secret Santas done and long forgotten, the house was infested with love bugs as the lovers made the most of the mistletoes above their heads. 

Winning best couple for the second time in a row, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were kicked out of Joshua’s house, all their friends sick of watching them attack each other with sweetness and affection. 

Engulfed in laughter and body heat, the two of them didn’t care one bit. A bundle of joy the both of them were, bodies closely huddled with giggles to share. They practically merged into a ball of sunshine and love, with Wonwoo’s jacket shielding them both from the harsh downpour of snow. 

They stumbled across the street, bodies melting together as one. As a unit they moved, laughter creating a symphony of warmth and joy. 

With matching wide smiles and their hands wound tightly around each other, Soonyoung and Wonwoo could not be any happier. 

 

**✽━━ • ° . 就这样 爱你 爱你 爱你 随时都要一起 . ° • ━━✽**

 

They crashed at Wonwoo’s, tumbling through the door in high pitched giggles, exchanging tickles and teases between one another. It was only when they landed on the couch did they separate into two entities once more, though their hands remained linked so that they wouldn’t be too far apart. 

Wonwoo was laying on top of Soonyoung, reflecting the latter’s grin. Even as their chortles subsided, their grins never once faded. They bathed in the silence of the house, the snowfall outside illuminating the space in a soft glow. Focusing on evening out their breaths, their eyes bored into each others’ souls as they entangled their hands together, desperately trying to bring them closer together. 

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung said, his voice airy and breathy, soft in a hushed whisper. 

“I love you,” he continued, sealing the statement with a kiss, the contentment filling both the boys’ hearts to their full capacity. 

“I love you too,” the younger voiced, unable to find other words to match up. The sweet presses of lips on skin did so much more than words ever could. 

 

**✽━━ • ° . 我喜欢 爱你 外套 味道 还有你的怀里 . ° • ━━✽**

 

They get off their love high eventually, though refusing to untangle themselves from each other. Still on the couch they crashed on when they first entered the house, the TV was switched on, with neither paying proper attention. 

They were still in a trance, to say the least. Wonwoo was distractedly running his fingers through Soonyoung’s purple locks, while the older traced shapes across the larger palm of his boyfriend’s. 

“What do you want to do today?” Soonyoung asked lazily, a yawn following after. “It’s noon and we have the whole day to ourselves.”

“Can we just stay here?” Wonwoo wrinkled his nose, hand going to the remote to flick through channels because he was sick of the same commercial playing for the fifth time that hour. 

Soonyoung giggled, a hand going up to smack his boyfriend’s chest lightly. 

“But it’s Christmas! We should be out having fun and doing stuff!” 

Wonwoo’s lips pursed and he wore a thoughtful expression. 

“Honestly?” He said, placing the remote down once he found a film to settle on — the Night Before Christmas. 

“I don’t really care about Christmas. I just want to be with you, always.”

To end his cheesy response, Wonwoo pressed a kiss to the shell of Soonyoung’s ear, a small yelp of surprise coming from the latter. 

The rest of their conversation was drowned in laughter, kisses accentuating each cheesy line they fired back at each other. It was a wonder how the couch was able to withhold them both, especially with the amount of fumbling that went on due to their playful wrestling match of ‘ _I totally love you more, shut up_ ’.

 

**✽━━ • ° . 把我们 衣服 纽扣 互扣 那就不用分离 . ° • ━━✽**

 

Neither of the two got off the couch for the entire day. Ordering the Christmas special from their favourite pizzeria, the both of them tumbled off the couch, finding their legs cramping like hell. They agreed with lovesick goofy grins on their faces that they should avoid squeezing onto the couch for the rest of the night if they wanted their limbs to function the next day. 

Dinner was finished off with mash potato in Soonyoung’s hair and tomato sauce on Wonwoo’s shirt. Discarding the dishes in the sink and the empty beer cans into the recycle bin, they indulged in a bubble bath, Soonyoung going to the extent of including the rubber ducks he gifted Wonwoo with a few weeks back as a joke. They barely made it out without getting too much foam in their eyes, and it really was a wonder how they didn’t trip over each other’s limbs. 

Wonwoo handed Soonyoung a set of pyjamas — one that matched with his own to be exact. They kept the night lights on as they clambered onto Wonwoo’s twin sized bed, limbs once again a mess of knots underneath the sheets. 

Wonwoo noticed and slowly pulled his legs back to give Soonyoung more room, despite the latter’s whines of protest. 

“Soonie, do you _want_ us to be bedridden tomorrow?” Wonwoo questioned, a soft chuckle lacing his words. 

Soonyoung shrugged but complied anyway, tucking his legs in favour of curling into Wonwoo, trying to press up onto the other as much as possible. 

“That isn’t any better,” Wonwoo commented with a roll of his eyes. 

“Shut up, Wonnie,” Soonyoung harrumphed and shoved his face into Wonwoo’s chest, “just let me cuddle with you in peace.”

Wonwoo draped his arm lazily across Soonyoung’s waist, to which the elder responded with a contented sigh, face nuzzling closer to the brunette. 

“I love you, Wonnie,” Soonyoung iterated, seemingly not sick of repeating the same statement, “I love your hugs the most.”

“You’re obligated to say that because you’re my boyfriend, but thank you,” Wonwoo joked. 

“Stuff it, I’m not done yet!” Soonyoung chided with a tiny glare. 

“I just love being in your arms. I feel safe and wanted and needed,” Soonyoung voiced, his fingers going up to trace Wonwoo’s chest through the soft cotton fabric. “I love it when you pull me close enough to catch the scent of your clothes. It’s always a mix of fresh laundry and the smell of you.”

“What are you, a hound?” Wonwoo quizzed with a laugh, interrupting Soonyoung’s monologue once more. 

“Wonwoo, you big doofus, can you _please_ just let me finish?” Soonyoung asked in exasperation, pushing Wonwoo by the chest lightly so he could look him in the eye. 

“Or better yet, you can continue this embarrassing proclamation of love,” Soonyoung teased, eyebrows wiggling. 

Wonwoo took it in stride easily, agreeing with a carefree ‘ _sure_ ’ as he scooped Soonyoung into his hold once more, peppering kisses on his face. 

“I love the way we match each other perfectly, like a lock and a key,” Wonwoo began, a faraway look on his face, but Soonyoung knew he was faking it for a dramatic effect. 

“Don’t you mean puzzle pieces?” 

“No, lock and key,” Wonwoo insisted. “Because you were made for me.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Soonyoung groaned as he playfully pushed Wonwoo’s face back, his own features scrunching up in mock distaste. 

“You don’t see me saying anything when you behave the same,” Wonwoo shot back, licking Soonyoung’s hand. 

The purple haired male retracted his hand in disgust. 

“Gross, Won. Stop being such a kid.”

“How can I, when you’re my baby?” Wonwoo teased, sleaziness dripping of each and every word. 

Sonorous laughter filled the empty room as Soonyoung tried to shove Wonwoo’s leering face out of his. 

“Get away, you cheesy drunk! You’re not making any sense.”

“But do you need to make sense when you’re in love?” Wonwoo challenged. 

A knowing smile and a soft, sweet kiss from Soonyoung was received. 

“No, I suppose you don’t.”

They settled in the silence with Soonyoung slowly slipping away and Wonwoo brushing the bangs off his face to press light kisses all over. 

A loud, resounding boom from outside caused the purple haired male to jump, pressing himself against Wonwoo as his heartbeat picked up. Relaxing once he registered the noise as a firework, Soonyoung relaxed once more, shooting Wonwoo a look when he found him guffawing. 

“What?” Soonyoung asked with a pout on his lips. “It’s not my fault they shot it just as I was about to doze off. Who releases fireworks at the end of Christmas anyway?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and patted Soonyoung’s head, an action that felt patronising on Soonyoung’s end.

“Just admit that you’re a scaredy-cat.”

“Am not!” 

Another thunderous clap sent Soonyoung squealing, clinging to Wonwoo for dear life.

“See?” Wonwoo teased, poking Soonyoung’s cheek.

“Shut up,” the latter grumbled. “Let’s talk about something else.”

There was a beat of silence before Wonwoo pulled up a new topic of discussion.

“The year is coming to an end.”

Soonyoung hummed absentmindedly, fiddling with the buttons that ran along Wonwoo’s pyjama top.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“We’ll be in our final year next year.”

Soonyoung’s breath hitched and his loose hold on Wonwoo’s front morphed into a firm clutch, his expression hardening ever so slightly. 

Wonwoo noticed that Soonyoung was being uncharacteristically quiet. They had their quiet moments, sure, but Wonwoo could just tell that this silence was heavy, unlike their usual lighthearted lulls in conversations.

“Soonie?” he called, voice soft as his fingers grazed across the said male’s cheeks, trying to capture his attention. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I-” Soonyoung began, then stopped himself. He glanced up at Wonwoo, his stern glare melting into a soft, forlorn look once he gazed into his partner’s deep russet swirls.

“I don’t want to part.”

Wonwoo had no way of replying to that, so he just cupped Soonyoung’s cheek and provided a long, comforting kiss, then waited for the other to elaborate. 

“What will happen to us, Won?” Soonyoung inquired, his eyes frantic as they searched Wonwoo’s face. A look of pure panic and distress took over his soft features. The younger’s fingers continue to caress Soonyoung’s cheeks in a slow, reassuring manner as the older continued his monologue.

“It’s just- Wonwoo, we don’t even major in the same things,” Soonyoung pressed, the desperation in his voice more evident as his figure slowly broke, pieces of him falling apart like fragments of shattered glass. 

“You’ll probably get an internship in Seoul or any large city that does literature and philosophy.” Soonyoung inhaled a shaky breath, breathing out slowly in an attempt to calm himself down.

“And I’ll probably stay here. Do odd jobs, apply for some things my degree can land me. Or maybe I’ll study to get my Masters.”

This wasn’t new, especially not when there were guidance counsellors egging them on to ‘ _apply early before you regret it!_ ’ or to ‘ _just apply and gain experience_ ’. Though situated on the outskirts of town, their university had decent connections to firms and companies, courtesy of alumni, and offered plenty of internships. Of course, this was great news to the graduates who could easily land jobs after graduation, unlike those who were forced to rot at home, wondering how to make use of their degrees. 

And for Soonyoung who chose to major in fine arts, it definitely wasn’t easy.

“We won’t be together anymore, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung cried, his voice cracking and his body threatening to break, to just give away and collapse into a pile of crushed pieces. Because that was what taking Wonwoo away from him felt like. Without Wonwoo to hold him together or keep him anchored, Soonyoung was as good as an astronaut in space without a spaceship - lost, doomed, a confirmed goner.

As the sobs escaped, Soonyoung could feel himself falling away, drunkness fading and consciousness returning and reality hitting him harder than it ever did.

“I won’t be able to hold your hand whenever I want, won’t be able to kiss you or see your face and touch it whenever I desire. I won’t be able to hear your voice whispering so close to my ear that I can feel your breath hitting me or feel your touch that soothes me no matter the situation.”

“I won’t have you by my side though I need you with me all the time.” 

The tears quickly formed and spilt once they filled the brim, forming glistening clear tracks along the gentle curves of Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“Tell me, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung pleaded, swallowing thickly as he sniffled, his charcoal eyes withholding his raw emotions for all the world to see.

“What will become of _us_?”

The entire time Soonyoung poured his heart out, Wonwoo just nodded along silently as he listened to his boyfriend’s woes, performing the littlest of actions such as brushing his fingers over the other’s to release some tension and agitation. He remained taciturn even as Soonyoung was done, opting to show his concern through actions rather than words of affection that didn’t seem suitable at the time. 

With gentleness equivalent to those given when handling the most precious of gems, Wonwoo reached down and undid the top button of Soonyoung’s sleepwear. 

Soonyoung’s expression contorted to that of confusion, even as a tear slid down the dome of his cheek. 

“Wonwoo, what—”

The brunette was silent as he continued to unbutton Sooyoung’s shirt, not stopping until he reached the end. Needless to say, the latter felt the rush of colour to his tear stained cheeks, the intense heat underneath battling with the cool water droplets that covered its surface. 

Wonwoo proceeded to do the same to his shirt, and Soonyoung found himself no longer scared of their distant future, momentarily distracted by whatever it was that Wonwoo was planning to do. The knots that sat at the base of his stomach from the uncertainty of their future together now increased in size, all because of what Jeon Wonwoo was doing right now. 

The panic continued to rise in Soonyoung. _What was Wonwoo doing? Was he…?_

He didn’t want to think about it. Soonyoung screwed his eyes shut when Wonwoo finished unbuttoning his own shirt and reached over to grab Soonyoung’s. He was tired, scared, confused and unsure of himself. 

But even with all the insecurities floating about, Soonyoung knew he trusted Wonwoo with his life. 

He kept his eyes shut and waited with baited breath. He felt himself being tugged forward, bringing him closer to Wonwoo. He could not help the small squeak that escaped, but he remained still, eyes shut and faith holding him together. 

“Uh, Soonie? Why did you close your eyes…?”

Ever so slowly, Soonyoung peeled his eyelids open, one after the other and looked down in pure bewilderment. 

Wonwoo had apparently taken it upon himself to button their nightwear together. With Soonyoung’s shirt buttons fitting snugly into the slits of Wonwoo’s shirt, they were drawn impossibly close together and looked completely ridiculous on all levels. 

Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo as if he’d lost his mind. Slightly flustered, the younger bit his lower lip and held a hand up to stop Soonyoung from saying anything. 

“Listen to me first before telling me how stupid we look.” Wonwoo took a deep breath then began saying his piece. 

“This is probably the alcohol talking but Soonie, I would _never_ leave you. Even if fate forced us apart, I would always, _always_ find my way back to you. Better yet, I’ll do this,” he gestured to their now interwoven shirts, “to show the matchmakers up there that they can’t tear us apart. Not when we’re practically one like this.” 

“Just like how Yin and Yang complete each other to form a whole, harmonious circle, you complete _me_ , Soonie, and me buttoning our shirts together is representation of that, a physical proof that together, we are a whole.” 

Wonwoo pressed another heart-melting kiss to the bridge of Soonyoung’s nose, successfully drawing out a giggle as he laced both their hands together and allowed their fingers to slide effortlessly into their designated spots, filling all the gaps in between. 

“Nothing can tear us apart.”

A sob escaped Soonyoung’s lips as Wonwoo leaned in to rest his forehead against his, breaths colliding, personal spaces invaded. They allowed the silence to engulf them, Soonyoung’s sniffles and soft sobs punctuating each minute while Wonwoo’s gentle humming served to calm him down. 

“Won?” Soonyoung asked softly, his voice still a bit nasally from his small breakdown. 

“Yeah?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Wonwoo merely laughed and nodded in agreement. 

“I know I am. But at least I’m an idiot in love with another idiot.”

“Yeah…” Another sniffle wrecked Soonyoung’s now fragile and vulnerable self.

Wonwoo pulled the covers closer to Soonyoung’s end and wrapped his arms protectively around his smaller frame, burying his face into the hair of the violet haired male. He gave one final, gentle kiss on the top of Soonyoung’s head then slowly stroked his hair, in hopes that the action would be enough to steer Soonyoung into the land of dreams. 

“I love you, Soonie,” Wonwoo whispered into the darkness, eyes closed as he held the love of his life close to him. 

“I love you, too,” Soonyoung replied almost immediately.

That was supposed to be it. Wonwoo was not supposed to say anymore, because Soonyoung’s mind was already a mess, currently in an unstable state. There was no way the older would be able to process much. There was also the fact that the cans of beer he had prior were causing his mind to buzz irrationally, yet Wonwoo felt as sober as ever as the question that sat on the tip of his tongue desperately tried to escape, wanting to be heard. 

The battle against those words was short lived. 

“Soon?” 

“Mhm?”

“Let's get married.”

Soonyoung looked up despite looking drowsy, on the verge of drifting off the sleep but still clinging onto the real world for Wonwoo’s sake. 

“What…?” Soonyoung blinked his eyes slowly, mind hazy and Wonwoo’s face appearing blurry. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and bobbed his head for Wonwoo to continue. 

Wonwoo gulped, suddenly aware that this was a rather embarrassing situation to be in. 

“I mean,” he tightened his hold on Soonyoung, as if that could somehow tame the endless insecurities that ate away at him, “We can’t have our buttons like this forever. So let’s exchange them for rings. Then the world will know we belong together.”

“And we won’t have to walk out looking like this,” Wonwoo added as an afterthought, chuckling nervously as he stared off into the dark room, the nightlight barely able to illuminate a corner of it. 

He checked Soonyoung’s expression to see what he thought. He still looked lost, if anything, and Wonwoo seriously contemplated on bailing on the idea to save himself from the embarrassment. 

“What do you think?” He asked instead, one final push before he would retract his suggestion. 

There was an agonizingly long pause, and Wonwoo was not sure what to make of it. 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung replied, nodding slowly as his eyelids opened and closed lazily, “yeah, I like the sound of that.”

Wonwoo was unconvinced. 

“ _Like_?” He questioned, an incredulous look on his face. 

“Yeah, ‘ _like_ ’. Cause I love you even if we don’t get married. Marriage is just an added bonus as long as I have you.”

At Soonyoung’s response, Wonwoo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Although he knew that Soonyoung reciprocated his feelings well, it didn’t mean that he was any less nervous when asking about such huge decisions that could change their lives. 

(And there was also that unsettling silence before Soonyoung answered.)

“You don’t make sense, Soon. You thought about it for so long but you still couldn’t come up with a coherent answer?” Wonwoo joked, hoping that the insecurity in his tone didn’t show, or that it would just fly over the sleepy boy’s head. 

Soonyoung snorted, though the sound was mixed with a half yawn of some sort. He leaned up and gave Wonwoo a quick peck on the lips. 

“I _do_ love you, Wonwoo. It only took me that long because I wasn’t sure if it was you or the beer talking. If it was the alcohol, I didn’t want to be the bird brain who took it too seriously.”

He sighed and buried his head into Wonwoo’s chest once more, snuggling into his embrace. 

“I can read you better than you think, sleepy or drunk or neither,” he muttered, voice going smaller and smaller. 

At that moment, Wonwoo felt as if he’d received an injection of love, the affection surging through his veins like caffeine as his entire being emitted warmth, all from Soonyoung’s small affirmation that he _did_ indeed love Wonwoo, enough to marry him and enough to stay with him even if they didn’t have legal papers to prove their love to the rest of the world. 

And that was enough to convince Wonwoo that Soonyoung was definitely his soulmate. Their love was theirs to have, and it would always be theirs for the keeping. 

“I love—”

“ _Please save it for tomorrow, Wonwoo_ ,” Soonyoung whined, a groan escaping as he thumped his head against the other’s chest. “We’ve been cheesy enough already.”

As Wonwoo sighed in content and buried his nose deep into Soonyoung’s silky locks, he found a smile etching onto his features, even when Soonyoung delivered his final comment of the night and drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

“I prefer you in the mornings when you’re all gorgeous and actually quiet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END YAYYYYY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ......or not?
> 
> yeah I know the ending doesn't sound like a proper ending and that's because I have an epilogue planned-
> 
> The reason why I didn't just make a 6th chapter? I'M REALLY BAD AT PLANNING WHBCIHWBC
> 
> not sure when I will finish it though since it is still a wip, unlike these 5 pre-written chapters.
> 
> But regardless of whether or not you plan to stick around to read the epilogue, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING THIS FAR! It was low-key a pain for me because it was so _peaceful_ with all fluff and no conflict minus dramatic Soonyoung, but I'm glad I managed to weave the lyrics in!
> 
> once again, THANK YOU FOR READING AND JOINING ME ON THIS JOURNEY! Your time spent taking a look at my works is very much appreciated
> 
> Sending all of you love!! ❤⃛῍̻̩✧(´͈ ૢᐜ `͈ૢ)
> 
> Have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night!


End file.
